Dancing On The Kitchen Tiles
by HeatherCullen111
Summary: Dancing on the kitchen tiles/Yes you made my life worthwhile/So I told you with a smile/It's all about you {ONE SHOT/ROGAN}


Dancing On The Kitchen Tiles

_**{It's all about you, (its all about you)/It's all about you baby, (its all about you}**_

"Rocky!" Logan Hunter pleaded, following his girlfriend as she ran out the house, away from him, "Rocky, please!"

She turned to him, her long brown hair whipping in her face. He stopped running and stood there in front of her.

"What do you want?" she whispered, the pain evident in her eyes.

"I don't get what I did!" He reached out to brush a stray hair out of her face, but she slapped his hand away.

"You forgot our anniversary!"

"It's just one day, Rock..."

"Just one day. It's been one year since the day we started going out! The happiest day of my life so far!" she cried, "And you know what? It's also the day you got dumped!"

Logan froze, his mind going blank. He hadn't expected her to get so worked up about him forgetting their anniversary, let alone dump him!

"Wh-What?" he whispered.

"You heard me!" she spat, "Until you can realise how much this day means to me, and how _stupid _you've been, this relationship is over!" With that, she turned dramatically on her heel and ran away.

_**{It's all about you, (its all about you)/It's all about you}**_

He sat there, on the doorstep, with his head in his hands. How could he have been so dumb? How could he have forgotten? Their one year anniversary was one of the the most important days in their relationship. He loved her, and he lost her.

He didn't know where she'd gone. Maybe to Cece's, or maybe back home. One thing was for sure, she wouldn't be coming back to his house in a hurry.

"Damn it!" he yelled, punching a wall, before crying out in pain. It was worth it though, the pain in his hand was nothing compared to the pain he felt when she said they were over. He could still remember the day he first told her he loved her, a few months after they got together._****_

{Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew/So I told you with a smile its all about you/Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too/Said you made my life worthwhile/it's all about you}

"_Babe?" Rocky began thoughtfully as Logan absent-mindedly played with her hair. They were sprawled on his couch, his dad was away and they were spending quality time together._

"_Mhmmm?"_

"_Do you love me?" That question took Logan aback slightly, as he thought she already knew._

"_Of course I do," he whispered, a small smile on his face, "You're my everything. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much."_

"_I love you too," she smiled brightly back , kissing him quickly on the lips, "You make my life worthwhile."_

"_You _are _my life. It's all about you Rocky."_

_**{And I would answer all your wishes/If you asked me to}**_

"_Someday, I wanna live in a big house," Rocky mused, lying underneath the stars with Logan by her side, "And have three kids and a husband."_

"_Can I be that husband?" Logan asked, a grin on his face. She turned to him,her face radiant under the starlight._

"_Of course you can!" she grinned, giving his a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezing his hand._

"_Good," he replied, "Because you know I'd do anything for you if you asked."_

"_I know you would," Rocky whispered. Logan felt his heart beat out of his chest as she rested her head on him, still looking up at the stars. He knew there and then that she was the girl he wanted to spend his life with._

_**{But if you deny me one of your kisses/Don't know what I'd do}**_

The sound of a car horn jolted Logan back to reality. It was his father returning from work.

"Hi," Jeremy smiled, walking up the driveway towards his son.

"Hey," Logan choked out.

"What's up," his dad frowned, seeing the tears in the corners of Logan's eyes.

"Rocky dumped me..." he mumbled.

"What? But today was meant to be your anniversary!"

"See?! Even you remembered!" Logan said in disbelief, "That's why she dumped me! I forgot it was our anniversary!"

"If there's one thing I've learned about women, it's that you _never _forget your anniversary."

"Yeah, well, I know that now!" Logan sighed, "What do I do dad? I _love_ her!"

"Win her back," his father said simply.

"And how am I meant to do that?" he asked.

"Show her you care."_****_

{So hold me close and say three words like you used to do/Dancing on the kitchen tiles/It's all about you}

"_Logan, pass me the rolling pin," Rocky mumbled. When he didn't respond, she raised her voice a little, "Logan. Rolling pin."_

"_Oh, sorry babe!" Logan blinked rapidly, handing her the rolling pin._

"_Thanks," she said, "What were you thinking about?" she wondered, rolling out some dough._

"_Just how beautiful you look covered in flour," he replied with a smirk._

"_Aw, thanks!" she grinned, "But you know who'd look prettier?" Logan looked at her questioningly._

"_You!" she giggled as she flicked flour over him. _

"_It's on now" he laughed, grabbing a handful from the bowl and sprinkling it over her head._

"_My hair!" she gasped, throwing more at him. Soon, it was a full blown flour war._

"_I'm gonna get you!" Logan chuckled as his girlfriend ducked behind a counter. He ran behind her, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up, causing her to squeal._

"_Logan!" she started lightly slapping him, which only made him laugh even more. _

"_I..love...you...somuch!" he said between laughs._

"_I know you do!" she said cockily, smiling brightly at him, "And I love you too."****_

{And I would answer all your wishes/If you asked me to/But if you deny me one of your kisses/Don't know what I'd do}  


When his dad said that, Logan knew he was right. He had to get her back. Running to his car, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. The way it felt when they kissed. She was one of a kind, and he knew she was the one for him.

"This'd better work," he muttered, starting the car up and pulling out of the driveway.

_**{So hold me close and say three words like you used to do}**_

All the memories kept playing in his head as he drove towards her house.

"_Nobody can know about it, deal?"_

"_Are you gonna deny you _liked _the puppy?"_

"_Oh Zam! You look... Wow!"_

"_I want my first night-time date to be something unforgettable."_

"_Beautiful flowers for the beautiful lady?"_

"_Rocky, I like you, you know I do."_

"_Logan... can we... can we try again?"_

"_You're my everything. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much"_

"_You make my life worthwhile."_

"_You know I'd do anything for you if you asked."_

"_I..love...you...somuch!"_

"_It's all about you..."_

_**{Dancing on the kitchen tiles/Yes you made my life worthwhile/So I told you with a smile/It's all about you}**_

Finally, he stood at her door, trying to pluck up the courage to knock

"Logan?" he looked up to see a surprised looking Rocky standing in front of him.

"Hey," he breathed, taking in her beauty. Despite her red eyes and slightly messy hair, she looked amazing. Absolutely flawless.

"What're you doing here?" her face twisted into a scowl, "I told you, I don't want to see you again!"

"Rocky..." he began.

_**{It's all about you, (its all about you)/Its all about you baby (it's all about you)}**_

"Remember when we first met? When Cece caught my coin, that was one of the best days of my life because I met an angel that day. You took my breath away from the moment I saw you. When you helped me to dance, I felt like I was floating. I was crushed when you didn't want to remember our kisses, because they meant so much to me. When you finally let me date you, I tried to be a gentleman, but my hatred for Cece made me do stupid things. And when you gave me a second chance, I was over the moon. This past year had been the best year of my life. You're the girl of my dreams, Rocky Blue, and I'm not letting you go that easily."

"Logan, I-"

"I'm so sorry Rocky."

"Logan... that meant more to me than any stupid anniversary gift or dinner," she smiled, her face lighting up, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Rocky," he grabbed her by the waist then, pulling her closer to him, he whispered, "It's all about you."

_**{It's all about you baby (it's all about you)/It's all about you}**_

_**/**_

**A/N: People were telling me to do another one shot, so here it is! Haha, it sucks so much, but oh well! I have such an obsession with McFly though, and this is my favourite song by them. It's called All About You, if you haven't heard of them, listen to some of their songs! You won't regret it! Anywayy, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
